Functions of the Administrative Core. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide efficient service to the K-INBRE Network, assuming most of the administrative responsibilities of this complex, multi-campus initiative so as to improve the ability of Kansas researchers to compete successfully for NIH research grants. The strength of the K-INBRE Administrative Core is the longstanding continuity and success of the experienced administrative personnel who have been effective in all administrative operations over its long history. The major functions of the Administrative Core remain the same as in previous years, and have adjusted to meet the increasing compliance requirements for NIH. Achievements for the previous years are outlined in the Progress section. In brief this Core: ensures continuity of the INBRE program by preparing accurate and timely progress reports and renewal applications builds good working relationships with faculty, students and administration on all ten campuses; manages the budget, administers and disseminates funds for all K-INBRE programs; plans, coordinates and organizes all aspects of the Annual Symposium, external evaluations and reviews, Kansas hosted Regional IDeA meetings, as well as meetings of the EAC, Executive Committee, Network Steering and Incentives & Awards Committees; provides updates and information on programs, awards, important dates and the symposium to the Communication Core for posting on the webpage/Facebook, as well as providing important key research advancements to NIH officials; provides oversight and facilitates outside reviews of grant applications; processes vendor payments and arrange travel/reimbursements to national and regional meetings for K-INBRE participants; collaborates with statewide and local funding agencies, as well as statewide bioscience entities to promote state and community engagement in biomedical research; ensures compliance with federal regulations (public access policy, acknowledgements in publications/presentations, plagiarism education).